


Getting Over Derek

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, anal sex anal fingering rimming blow jobs teasing dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: SPENCER REALIZEZ THAT ALVEZ PROTECTED HIM WHLE HE WAS IN PRISON & DECIDES TO ASK HIM ABOUT IT...ALVEZ THOUGHT SPENCER WAS GETTING OVER DEREK, OR HE WOULD HAVE ASKED HIM OUT A LONG TIME AGO





	Getting Over Derek

Getting Over Derek  
A Spencer Reid & Luke Alvez One-shot

 

He was free, finally. After three months spent in prison, an innocent man amongst all those guilty men…it had been tough. Being all alone, knowing that his friends were with him, although that didn’t matter. They couldn’t help him, not really and them being there, visiting all the time, had just made him twice as hard for him. It had almost broken him, it wasn’t just the physical beatings he took, or being locked in a 6X10 prison cell. It was his mind, he had been forced to retreat to the confounds of his mind as an escape…and that was never a good place to be.

.J., Garcia and Luke had picked him up from the prison. Of course, J.J. would be the one to get him, she was his best friend in the entire world. And after what Emily told him, Garcia had almost quit because he was in jail. As endearing as that may sound, if the FBI lost Garcia, they would lose a lot more victims each year, she was an incredible asset to their team, to the world. The only thing he didn’t understand, was why Luke had come. Yeah, he’d cared about him as part of their team, but Luke always kept his distance from everyone, including him…especially him. Not once did Luke come for a visit…not once in 3 months.

Now, if he was anyone else, he might have taken that personally. But Spencer thought that like Rossi, Luke felt guilty he was in prison to begin with and no amount of visiting would get him out. Spencer guessed that instead of visiting, he was out trying to solve his case; which was far better than seeing him in person. 

As they stepped back onto the 6th floor, he exchanged hugs with everyone, except Luke, who just offered a sad smile. Spencer knew how he must look, probably how he felt; like shit. Stress and prison would do that to a person, fearing for your life would too. The team dispersed to give him a little room and he was grateful to be alone, truly alone. He spent his time going over his desk, seeing what cases he’d missed since he was gone. Took a trip to see Garcia alone, to assure himself that she wasn’t quitting; she wasn’t, thank the heavens. Then he went to the one place, he had tried to stay away from

The name had been taken off the door, it no longer said Derek Morgan…just numbers on a door, and an empty room. Spencer opened it slowly, holding his breath. He hadn’t stepped foot in here since Derek had quit, and he promised himself he never would…some promise. It was the same room, but without Derek’s personal touches, it was unimportant. He went to the desk and ran his finger tips over the surface, no dust whatsoever. Derek had been the one person he wanted to see when this whole thing happened, but there was no way he could call him. Derek had a separate life from this, from them, from him. The last thing Spencer wanted was to drag him into this, so he didn’t. That didn’t make the pain in his chest go away, his best friend; aside from J.J. and he couldn’t draw strength from him.

As Spencer sat on the couch, he could hear the whispering sigh of someone standing at the door. He smiled, unable to get upset that she had been spying on him. “Hello Emily…”

“Hey Reid,” she smiled and walked in to sit on the leather couch beside him. “How’re you doin?”

He laughed. “I’m free, so I guess I’m doing better than I was this morning.”

“It’s hard to think he’s been gone for a whole year, doesn’t it?”

He nodded, unwilling to get upset, which is what he really wanted to do right now. “Yeah, it feels like a life time. I was just thinking of how good it would have been to see him through all of this.”

“You could have….”

Spencer cut her off. “No, I couldn’t. Derek is out, it would be grossly unfair of me to ask that of him. I only want him to be happy, and with his family.”

“You are his family Spencer.”

“I know,” he looked at her and offered a weary smile. “I can’t thank you enough for this Emily, for risking yourself for me.”

“I would do anything to help you Reid.” She gently brushed her finger over his bruised cheek. “I only wished it would have been sooner.”

“It doesn’t feel as bad as it looks. I have a high tolerance for pain.”

Emily let her wall crumble a little, since it was just them. Her eyes watered and she had to blink quickly before the waterfall of tears came. “Spencer…” her voice broke. “I’m so sorry…”

Spencer put a hand over her and she gripped it tightly. “Don’t be, you did all you could, that’s all I could ask for. At the time, I was grateful for Calvin Shaw, until I realized it was him the entire time. I should have known better than to trust in there. He told me as much and I walked right into it.”

“I know. But he did protect you, at least more than not having him at all would be. I might need to give Alvez a pay raise for that.” She chuckled, wiping off her face.

He narrowed his eyes. “Alvez…why would he get the raise?”

She smiled. “You really don’t know, do you?”

He shook his head. “Know what?”

The reason Alvez hadn’t been to see you, was because he felt guilty like we all did, like Rossi did. And he did go to the prison, but he went to see Calvin Shaw.”

“Why did he go see him? Does Alvez know him personally?”

Emily chuckled. “No, Spencer. The reason Shaw had your back inside, was because of Alvez.”

Spencer was surprised. He knew there had to be a reason for Shaw to help him, he thought it was because Shaw wanted him to help run the drug scene inside, but he never expected that Shaw had been forced to help him. “Are you saying that Luke threatened Shaw into helping me?”

She nodded. “Yes, he gave Shaw a choice, protect you or he could tell Shaw’s boys what he was really in for. Threatened to take his visits from his son away if anything happened to you.”

Spencer gave a tired laugh. “Well, no offense to Luke, but Shaw did a bang-up job.” He motioned to the bruises on his face. 

“Which is why Luke came with us today, to talk to Shaw.”

“About what…”

“About what would happen if anything else happened to you. Shaw betrayed us, betrayed you, he went around telling inmates that you were a Fed. He put your life in danger. So, Alvez held up his end of that promise.”

“Emily, what did Luke do?” 

She smiled. “Well, for one, Shaw is being transferred to a prison in Michigan, which means he loses everything he accomplished in prison, his rank, deals, the comfy living arrangements he had are gone. He won’t be able to see his son everyday and I happen to know that the Russian Mob, Bratva, happens to have residents in that prison as well.”

His eyes widened, Shaw wouldn’t stand a chance. Being a Fed anywhere else would get him killed and on top of that, Luke had put him in a prison with enemies, serious enemies. “Emily, Shaw won’t…”

“No, he won’t survive that prison Reid.” 

He couldn’t believe it. Luke might as well had pulled the trigger himself. Shaw would be lucky to last a week in there with the Russians. And what was worse, both Luke and Emily, didn’t seem to have any issues with that, with potentially killing someone like that. “We can’t do this Emily, it isn’t right.”

“Reid, it’s already done. It was in motion the moment you got out and Shaw made his own bed with this. Alvez warned him what would happen if you got hurt again.” She held her hands out beside her. “After that last time, there was no discussion.”

“But…”

“No Spencer, just don’t. You don’t owe Shaw anything. He almost killed you, it’s time he actually has a prison experience as it was meant to be, it’s not a health club, it’s prison.”   
She stood up and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t lose any sleep over it Reid, I won’t, and I know Alvez won’t. He was furious…”

Spencer couldn’t even smile at her. At the moment, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling, or how he should feel about all of this. Yes, it was Shaw’s fault he almost died…but does that earn him the same, a death sentence? He couldn’t answer that, and he couldn’t throw himself into work like he wanted, he was going to talk to Luke, to hear it from him. Spencer left Derek’s old room, giving it one more look before closing that door, forever.

He didn’t find Luke at his desk, or anywhere in the building and Spencer could only hope that he was at home. On the way to his car, Spencer tried to call him, only to be sent right to voicemail. That was odd, he figured after everything, Luke would at least take his phone call. With a little help from Garcia, he pulled up at Luke’s apartment and took the 3 flights of stairs until he was standing awkwardly at the door. He knocked twice and heard a vicious barking coming from inside.

Spencer backed way from the door, he totally forgot that Luke had a dog, a German Shepard named Roxie…a big dog. He wasn’t a dog person, or a pet person really and he had never officially met the dog. Spencer could hear Luke’s voice, and Roxie stopped barking, he stood up straighter and tried to mask the tiredness he felt, putting a smile on his face as the door opened. Right away, Spencer could tell Luke wasn’t expecting him.

“Oh, hey Reid. What are you doin here?”

Spencer smiled. “Hey, sorry to barge in like this. I was hoping to catch you at the office, but you’d left already.”

“Yeah, it’s been a long day.” He chuckled. “As you know already.”

Spencer chuckled. “Yeah, I do know. Mind if I come in, I wanna talk to you about something?”

Luke gave him an odd look, he’d ever had anyone over before and Spencer wasn’t normally the type of person to ask. “Uh yeah, of course.” He paused to look behind him, seeing his clothes all over the place. “Just give me a second, uh…I gotta make sure Roxie is good.”

Spencer nodded awkwardly. From what Garcia, Roxie was a sweetheart, her words. What would Luke need to do…? Maybe he already had company… Either way, Spencer waited, tapping his hand on the side of his jeans until the door opened again. “If this is a bad time, I can come back.”

“Oh no, you’re good. Come on in.”

Spencer smiled and walked past him into the living room. Roxie immediately came up to him and put her paws on his chest. Now, if he had been a bigger guy, it wouldn’t have made a difference, but he was him; too tall and skinny and he fell right over, landing on his ass in the middle of the floor, while Roxie licked up his face and stomped over his chest.

“Rox, come on!” Luke chuckled, and she jumped off. He extended a hand down to Spencer.

“Wow, at least she is friendly.” He took the offered hand and was effortlessly pulled to his feet. Spencer dusted off his chest and looked over to see Roxie wagging her tail.  
“Yeah, she’s friendly, just big.” Luke smiled at Spencer, until he looked behind Spencer, to see a pair of his boxers stuck to the side of the couch. He groaned, and Spencer almost turned around, he needed to distract him and find a way to hide those. “So, what’s up kid?”

Spencer grimaced, only one person called him that but before he could say something, Luke spoke up.

“Uh, sorry. I know you don’t like that.”

Spencer smiled. “No, it’s okay. Just weird to hear from someone else.” 

Luke nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I get that. I’m tryin.”

“I know. Thanks. And actually, I came because Emily told me what you did with Shaw.” He folded his arms over his chest.

Luke nodded. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, don’t you think that’s a little extreme?” 

Luke shook his head. “No, I don’t. I gave him plenty of choices and options, he chose to ignore me, thinkin I couldn’t get to him in there. He was wrong.”

Spencer had to admire Luke Alvez, when he believed in something, he stuck to it; no matter what. “I get that, really I do. I probably get that more than you know.” He licked over his bottom lip, trying to avoid having an agreement. “I know it was him all along, the treats, beatings…all of it. But he will die in Michigan.”

“Yes, he will.”

“Did prison warp me or something? Because you and Emily act like that’s no big deal.”

Luke circled him quickly, snatching the boxers before Reid could turn around and tossed them out of sight. “Because it’s not. He is a convicted killer Reid. I told him to protect you and he failed, that could have gotten you killed. I’m sorry, but I just don’t feel too bad that the same could happen to him.”

Spencer didn’t understand, or maybe he wasn’t ready to. He was too raw to notice much of anything, but Shaw was a bad guy, killed his mistress and their unborn baby, then lied about it and made himself comfortable in jail, and he’d killed his only friend in there. The more Spencer thought about it, Luis’ death, the less he cared about what happened to Shaw. Alvez had literally saved his life…

He acted before he could think of why he shouldn’t, or what would come from it. Spencer launched himself at Luke, arms entwining around his neck and kissed him. Not just a simple peck on the lips, but a mouth to mouth kiss. When Spencer realized what he’d done, his eyes widened, and he pulled back slowly, licking his lips and preparing himself for the blowback. When he looked at Luke, his face showed clear signs of shock…

“Uh, I’m sorry Alvez… I don’t know what came over me just then. I just wanted to thank you for every- “

Spencer was cut off by Luke pulling him back into his arms. Spencer grabbed Luke’s arms and braced himself, but it was useless when his chin was gripped hard and Luke was   
kissing him back. It took a moment to realize what was happening, until he got with it. Spencer gave in, letting his body fall against Luke’s, his arms going back around his neck and he gave himself over to the kiss. Opening his mouth when he felt Luke’s tongue on his lips. 

He pulled back quickly, trying to regain his breath and figure out what was going on. Spencer rested his head against Luke’s and noticed his heavy breathing as well. Spencer   
smiled, it had been a long time since someone kissed him like that. He found that he missed the feeling. “Uh, I just wanted to thank you. You saved me.”

Luke grinned and brushed a curly piece of hair behind Spencer’s ear. “You don’t need to thank me Spencer. I’m just happy everything worked out.”

They stood there for a few moments, not speaking, not moving, each unsure of what to do, or what the other one wanted. Spencer was getting read to move, when Luke brushed over the bruise under his eye. It was sore, but he enjoyed the soft contact so much more than nothing. “It’s not that bad.”

Luke scuffed. “You’re one tough bastard Spence, I’ll give you that. But I’ve had my ass kicked enough times to know that it hurt. Is it just your face?”

Spencer shook his head. “No, it’s my ribs too.”

“Fuckin Shaw, I should have killed him.” Luke cursed before putting a soft kiss to his cheek bone.

Spencer blushed. “Uh, really. What you did was enough, more than enough. He will get what’s coming to him, and even that won’t make the bruises go away…or my memories of   
that place.”

Luke leaned in to kiss him softly while brushing his unruly hair back. “Nothing would be enough of a punishment for him Spence. He should wear the same bruises you have right now, feel the same pain and I hope to God he does in Michigan.”

Spencer licked over his lips, very aware that Luke kept kissing him and they were still wrapped up in each other. After wasting 3 months of his life in prison, Spencer was tired of beating around the bush as some would say and asked right out. “What is this?”

Luke smiled at him. “It’s whatever you want it to be Spencer.”

“And if I don’t know what that is…”

“I thought you knew everything boy genius.” Luke teased, nuzzling his nose.

Spencer grinned, winding his hands in Luke’s dark hair. “Yeah, I do know everything.” He said quickly and pulled him in for another kiss, this time, he took what he wanted. 

Pushing his tongue into Luke’s mouth, hearing him moan in that low voice of his. Luke’s hands dropped from his face, to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He didn’t let the kiss stop, just deepened it, sliding his hands down Luke’s incredible body so he could untuck his shirt and slide his hands up his back.

Luke moaned, gripping Spencer tighter. Unable to believe this was really happening. He had been tryin to get at Reid all year, since he joined their team, but he thought he was still hung up on Morgan. Then everything else happened and he hadn’t had a chance.

Spencer felt the chance in his body and pulled back, panting. “If you’re not into this…”

Luke kissed him, turning Spencer around so he could push him up against the wall and pin his hands above his head. “I’m into it Spencer. Hell, I’ve been feelin you since I got here.”

Spencer smiled and leaned forward enough to kiss over his neck. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He tried to pull his hands away, but Luke kept a tight grip around his wrists.

“Honestly, I thought you were still hung up over Morgan.”

“Derek? Why, because he left?”

“Well, yeah.” Luke laughed. “I mean, your boyfriend leaves and you might need some time away…”

Spencer laughed. “No, it wasn’t like that Luke. Derek is married….to a woman.”

“Yeah, I know. But that would have been a good cover.”

“Sorry to disappoint Luke. Derek and I…well there never was a Derek and I.” Spencer went back to kissing his neck until Luke’s shirt got in the way. Spencer let his hands slide down, so he could grip the hem of the shirt and pull it up over Luke’s head. He groaned, see all that hard muscle, to feel it under his fingertips as he moved them up Luke’s body.

“I guess I wasted too much time then, huh?” Luke smiled and quickly undid the buttons on Spencer’s shirt, pulling it apart to show his beautiful, pale chest. Luke groaned and played with the button on Spencer’s jeans. “I want you Spence.” He whispered into his ear, licking the outside of it.

Spencer moaned, pushing his body closer to Luke. His hands moved down Luke’s body until he could quickly unbutton his jeans and slip his hand inside, finding Luke hard and ready for him. When Luke gasped, Spencer burned that sound into his mind. He worked his hand slowly, moving up and down Luke’s cock, feeling the wet spot in his boxers.

“How do you want me?” He whispered back, jerking him slowly.

Luke groaned and quickly unbuttoned Spencer’s pants, sliding them down enough for him to kick them and his shoes off, until Spencer was standing in front of him, in only his boxers. His hand moved to Spencer’s hair and tugged until he could watch his eyes glaze over. “I want you to ride me.”

Spencer moaned, moving his head enough so he could feel Luke pulling it a little harder as he pushed Luke’s jeans and boxers down his legs. When Luke let go of his hair, he quickly kissed down his body, only stopping to suck his nipples and bite at his hips until Luke was a whining mess above him. “You want me to ride you?”

Luke nodded eagerly. “Hell yes Spencer. I wanna see that beautiful body of yours bouncing on my dick.”

Spencer licked at the head of Luke’s cock, tasting the pre-come and trying not to palm himself through the boxers, he couldn’t believe how big Luke was, bigger than anyone he’d ever been with. He opened his mouth wide, as wide as he could, and started to take Luke’s cock into his mouth. When Luke gasped and fisted his hair, Spencer moaned around him, digging his nails into Luke’s thighs and forcing to take more of him in.

“God, just like that Spence…” Luke moaned, watching with wide eyes as his dick slipped in and out of Spencer’s perfect mouth, over and over again. Each time Spencer went down, Luke could see the delicious curve of Spencer’s ass. “Sweetheart…” he waited until hazel eyes met his own before he continued. “I wanna see you open yourself up for me.”

Spencer’s eyes were wide as he pulled off his cock. “Right now?”

Luke nodded, wiping saliva off his lips. “Get up on the bed, on your knees and show me how you do it at home.”

He groaned, walking down the hall to Luke’s room, crawling up on his bed and doing exactly what he told him to. Spencer got on his knees in the center of the bed, legs spread wide, ass on full display and waited until Luke joined him in the room. Luke came up behind him, kissing over his cheeks, making him shiver when he licked up his spine, and handed him a bottle of lube.

Luke gave another kiss over Spencer’s ass and went to sit in a chair he had in the corner of his room. “Come on sweetheart, get it nice and wet for me.”

Spencer flushed at the content in his words. He popped the cap and squirted lube on two of his fingers before slipping them between his legs and rubbed them over his hole. He gasped when he saw Luke’s eyes, so dark and primal. Spencer pushed in two fingers, hissing at the burn but it still managed to make his legs shake. “Like this Luke?” he moaned, pumping them in and out of his body.

Luke growled as he leaned back to stroke his cock slowly, watching Spencer the entire time. Matching his strokes to the way Spencer was fingering himself. “Just like that sweetheart. Does it feel good?”

Spencer pushed them in deeper, swiveling his hips, thrusting back. “It would feel better if it was your tongue.”

Luke stood and crawled on his hands and knees, so he was kneeling behind Spencer’s body, kissing up the curve of his ass, his hands teasing his inner thighs. “Oh, would it?” 

Spencer nodded, and Luke spread his ass part and watched as Spencer let his fingers slip out. “I can do that…” he whispered before he licked between his cheeks, digging his tongue into his hole.

“Oh God…” Spencer moaned, his upper body falling against the bed, while he pushed backwards, trying to get Luke’s tongue deeper. He was panting, tearing the sheets apart with his nails and fucking back as hard and fast as he could, and Luke’s mouth was relentless against him. Spencer could feel his tongue slide down to his balls, just before going   
back to his whole and his body shook because of it. “Fuck me…please.”

Luke groaned, his tongue still buried in his ass. He pulled Spencer back by his hips, getting his tongue in deeper before he pulled away, still tasting Spencer’s body and the flavored lube in his mouth. Spencer sagged down to the bed, breathing hard and Luke had to smile, a fucked-out Spencer looked sexy as fuck. “You still wanna ride me Spence?”

Spencer nodded eagerly, pulling himself up from the bed and gripped Luke’s arms to force him onto his back. When Luke tried to hand him the lube, he just looked at him and winked before starting a trail of hot kisses down his body, biting over his nipples, his nails scraping red lines down the center of his body until Luke was a shaking mess. When he got to his cock, Luke hissed, and Spencer grinned, skipping over his thick cock to bite his inner thighs.

“Come on Spence, I need you.” Luke whined, his body covered in sweat and aching for Spencer’s body.

Spencer grabbed the lube from him and slowly let it drip down Luke’s length. He straddled his lap while holding the base of Luke’s cock and slowly let the plump head rub against his balls and between his ass, teasing them. Spencer groaned, and his legs shook, Luke gripped his hips and tried to force him to go down. He let Luke guide him down, Luke’s cock sliding in slowly, until he was seated on his lap.

“Jesus…” Luke gasped, forcing his eyes clear away the spots he was seeing everywhere. “You are tight baby…”

Spencer moaned too, loving how full he felt right now. He had to take deep breaths as he could feel Luke’s cock brushing against his prostate. He started out slow, putting his hands on Luke’s shoulders and slowly rocking his body back and forth, feeling him slip out, then easily slide back inside. Each time he pulled away, Luke groaned, and the grip on his hips got a little tighter.

“You okay?” Spencer panted, looking down to see Luke’s wet cock slipping in and out of his body. His own cock was bouncing between their body’s, hard and ready.

“You’re killin me with the slow pace baby,” Luke tried to smile as he said it but Spencer twirled his hips just right, so his eyes went crossed for a moment.

Spencer grinned, rotating his hips like that again, while picking up his pace. He was full on bouncing on Luke’s cock, his legs burning and that fire in the pit of his stomach just got hotter. “Better?”

Luke bucked his hips up, seeing Spencer lean forward so he didn’t fall. “Faster Spence…”

Spencer gripped his shoulders harder and really let himself move, throwing his entire body into it. Luke’s hands moved from his hips, back to his ass and spread him open, making Spencer fall forward until their foreheads rested together. “F-feels better like this…deeper.” Spencer huffed, grinding his body as Luke pushed up into him.

“I know baby. I can’t believe how tight you are.” Luke kissed him, swirling his tongue inside Spencer’s mouth, biting those pink lips until Spencer jerked him back by his hair and turned his head to the side so he could bite and suck on it.

The harder he bit, the fast Luke pumped into him. The trusts were so hard, his body jerked forward, over and over again. It didn’t help that his cock was rubbing between both of their bodies each time they moved. “Shit, I’m close…”

Luke smiled and gave Spencer’s ass a loud smack. “Me too baby.”

Spencer groaned and moved one of Luke’s hands to his cock, then covered it with his own hand and made them both jerk him off. Spencer nearly screamed when Luke’s other hand moved between his cheeks and rubbed over his hole as Luke thrusted in and out of him. “Luke…” he whined, putting his sweaty forehead against Luke’s chest. 

“Come on Spence, I feel how close you are. Let me have it.” Luke groaned, trying to hold in his orgasm at the same time he was prompting Spencer’s.

The second Luke’s cock brushed over his prostate again, he lost it. Spencer moaned and rutted forward as his orgasm blasted over him, coating his hand and Luke’s hand and all he could do was jerk himself faster and breathe through it. “God...”

Spencer’s ass tightened around him as he came, and Luke had to close his eyes or they would have been crossed. “Fuck Spence…right there!” he moaned and came, feeling himself fill up Spencer’s body. As the last tremors left him, he had to catch Spencer, and helped him lay against his chest. Their harsh breathing were the only things exchanged between them.

“Wow, I can’t believe we waited for that.” Spencer panted, kissing over Luke’s chest.

He laughed, his hand moving from Spencer’s ass, to slowly slide up and down his sweat slicked back. “Yeah, too damn long. I can’t believe I thought you were trying to get over   
Morgan this whole time.”

Spencer chuckled and forced himself to move so he could look at Luke. “Yeah, I can see why you thought that though. But I’m happy I proved you wrong.”

Luke gripped his chin and brought him in for a few breathless kisses. “I am too Spence.”


End file.
